the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective West
' ' Detective West NAME: James West KNOWN ALIAS: '''Detective West '''OCCUPATION: Detective, Law Enforcer, NYPD CLASSIFICATION: '''Law Enforcement '''ABILITIES: Fighting Capabilities, KNOWN RELATIVES: Frank West/Infantry (Son), Kate West (Spouse), Jack West (Son), Jay West/Soldier (Grand Father), James West Jr. (Son), Kerri West (Daughter) GROUP AFFILIATION:' New York Police Department' EDUCATION: College Years. 'Summary': The last good officer in the city, Father of an amazing hero Dylan West AKA Patriot, James West is the most honorable police officer to work in a corrupt and broken system with few good officers he stands setting an example. Leading the city with the law Detective James West makes a name for himself early on for being someone who played by the rules and sometimes veered from them if it meant seeking justice but would never cross a certain moral line. A true hero and the person who teaches his son to be the hero. James West is human so he is vulnerable and risks his life every time he straps the gun to his hip and carries that badge. He doesn’t believe in killing unless absolutely necessary as a last resort. After Dylan’s disappearance he felt more against vigilantes but would change his stand on it going as far as to work with The Outsider and ask him to help find his son. Dylan eventually returning home his father would be the first to learn he was Patriot and would stand by him being very proud of his son but also knowing the risk let his son go. They would keep in touch maintaining a strong relationship. A man of few words but armed with a personality and wit. James West is smart, brave and has leadership qualities that have been passed on to his children with his spirit and morals driving him to do the right thing in any situations. ' ' 'History:' The last good officer in the city, Father of an amazing hero Dylan West AKA Patriot, James West is the most honorable police officer to work in a corrupt and broken system with few good officers he stands setting an example. Leading the city with the law Detective James West makes a name for himself early on for being someone who played by the rules and sometimes veered from them if it meant seeking justice but would never cross a certain moral line. A true hero and the person who teaches his son to be the hero. James West is human so he is vulnerable and risks his life every time he straps the gun to his hip and carries that badge. He doesn’t believe in killing unless absolutely necessary as a last resort. After Dylan’s disappearance, he felt more against vigilantes but would change his stand on it going as far as to work with The Outsider and ask him to help find his son. Dylan eventually returning home his father would be the first to learn he was Patriot and would stand by him being very proud of his son but also knowing the risk let his son go. They would keep in touch maintaining a strong relationship. A man of few words but armed with a personality and wit. James West is smart, brave and has leadership qualities that have been passed on to his children with his spirit and morals driving him to do the right thing in almost any situations. Detective James West from an early age always wanted to be a cop never dreamed of anything different. Born and raised in an upper-middle-class home his parents supported everything James did but they figured he would grow to leave behind the idea out of a desire to keep James safe. The fighter spirit and desire to enforce justice, however, is not a new thing. In fact, his Grand Father had a deep dark secret vigilante crusade of his own prior that only one other person knew about. James father was a man who worked every day protecting his family and the innocent people. Working day and night which inspired James to be one as well. After years of working James father retired from the force but as he was leaving James would be making his way to the force eager to be like the man he admired and looked up to, the hero his father. Despite the major corruption and the issues that began to grow in power working hand in hand with law enforcers, James West graduated from the police academy and worked his way up the ladder. James West became an officer working when officers not tainted in one way or another; were very hard to come by. James would grow to be the in a city filled with corrupt officers, Politian’s and be put in a place where he would constantly have to pick and choose his battles. James West possesses minor fighting capabilities and is average strength speed and stamina that is better than a man his age. West would marry and have 3 sons and 1 daughter. Dylan West being one of his sons would become Patriot. It is because of James West influence, bravery and dedication to doing the right thing no matter the odds that help to inspire heroes like his son. And even in some ways to help Dylan to be a better force for good. Detective West starts off being very much against the Outsider and what the other vigilante’s taking the law into their own hands. Detective West would have his ideas change everything about some of them after an encounter. Eventually, he would ask if the Outsider could help him find his missing son Dylan West. Dylan would go missing after being experimented on. Dylan West is an above average student who volunteered for a series of experiments to make the ultimate soldier. When the CEO of C-Industries tries to use the experiment to make his own army of meta-humans the scientist tries to release Dylan. After a series of saves, Dylan takes refuge in Michael’s garage than to take refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Dylan is sarcastic, with good leadership skills; sometimes emotions get the better of him. Plagues by self-doubt that is often hidden by humor. Despite fighting skills ends up mostly overpowering his opponents with brute strength. In a world of human nukes and tanks, Patriot is a lone soldier on the front lines never giving up even when he’s often overpowered but this hardly affects him when he uses his razor-sharp wit leading to the downfall of bigger foes occasionally. Eventually, his youngest son would become a vigilante as well and work closely with Dylan. With things changing Dylan began to go back to who he was but knew he couldn’t return to the life he left behind. Dylan fearing for the life of his family would refuse to return home and try not to get them involved in the life he has in him now. Jack West, Dylan’s younger brother would begin sneaking out to find the hero that inspired him looking for answers Jack would believe that Dylan is alive and Patriot could help him. After his brother goes missing Jack looks for Dylan and is eager to find out where he is feeling deep down his brother may still be alive. Jack when he first starts out is not a very well trained character, in fact, Dylan saves his life. Jack having taken self-defense from his father a detective for the NYPD, Jack worked into looking for what he could find and Dylan tried to keep him out of the fight. Jack eager to help and being stubborn leaps into the action after he nearly dies, Dylan promises he will train him and he will not do anything until he sees fit. Jack actually leads Dylan to come back home. Jack is very heavily inspired by Patriot and driven by the aspiration to be like his older brother. Jack is still young and searching for his path and believes that the hero work is the path he wants to take. Much like Dylan, he is sarcastic, and trained to be a good leader; sometimes letting emotions get the better of him. Jack would catch Patriot and The Outsider’s attention after being hurt they would bring him to the warehouse and save his life. There Jack would learn his hero was his brother. Dylan would face the issues of him leaving his home and being Patriot. Jack would train with Dylan and learn how to fight and become a vigilante of his own. After a few months, Dylan would be convinced to go home to let his parents know the truth that he is alive. But then would leave again Dylan’s father and Jack would be the only people to know the truth of him being Patriot. Dylan would time and again visit his family. While training his younger brother he would deal with the frustration of Jack wanting to be out there with him but for his safety was not allowing him. Jack would eventually disobey orders and in turn, save Dylan’s life. James as a father is proud of his sons and despite not approving of it he does at times work to protect them from the law at times. James eventually learns Dylan is alive and respecting Dylan’s wishes keeps it a secret for a little while. Patriot in the early days was avoiding returning home afraid that his family wouldn’t accept him and that even if they did they would be in danger because of the life he lives. Staying away for a while Dylan did what he thought was best. Detective West would work closely with The Outsider, Patriot and at times Night Prowler to help protect people. Despite not being a hero like his son of having special abilities or powers James West has the heart and the spirit of a hero. His will and determination is one proud example of what it means to be a hero a symbol of hope not behind powers or a costume but his actions. James is a man willing to do whatever he needs to but his faith never waivers and his morals are never in question. Detective James West is an ally to some of the world’s greatest heroes and he puts his life on the line to prove every day he is one as well. 'Physical Description:' ''' '''Height: '''6’2” '''Weight: 178 LBS Eyes: '''Hazel '''Hair: Black Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A 'Physical Description:' ' ' Height: '''6’2” '''Weight: 178 LBS Eyes: '''Hazel '''Hair: Black Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A